Bedside Bonding
by LabRats14
Summary: When Candlehead contracts with a bad cold, it's made Taffyta's job to take care of her. Will this strengthen their bond even more, or perhaps put a few cracks in it? And how will the other racers react to one of their teammates taking a few sick days? Before the movie! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. My first fanfiction. You guys'll probably see a lot of Wreck-It Ralph from me, but most will probably focus on the racers of Sugar Rush. Now I know most didn't play that big of rolls in the movie (except Vanellope, of course), but I just love them! So… this popped into my mind. Candlehead and Taffyta are probably my favorites, but I love all the others too.**

**Oh, and I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Taffyta was beginning to get annoyed, and worried. But mostly annoyed. She and Candlehead had made plans to meet at the Cakeway race track to practice, and she had yet to show up. It wasn't like her to be late; she may have been a fun-loving, easy-going little girl, but still. Tardiness was not something she usually exhibited.

Taffyta tapped her foot in the dirt, standing beside her kart, leaning over to look at the little clock. Ten thirty. They'd agreed to meet at ten! Having had enough, she decided she'd go find her minty haired friend. Hopping into her sparkly pink vehicle, she sped off, going straight to Candlehead's house.

When she arrived, everything looked normal. The cute little cupcake shaped house, with a row of little flowers framing the gumdrop stepping stones that led up to the cookie door. Not bothering to knock, the silver haired little diva marched right inside. "Candlehead!" she hollered. "You better have a good reason for ditching me!"

A faint little groan made her frown curiously. What… walking cautiously through the halls, decorated with so many pictures it was practically impossible to actually _find_ the wall, she entered her friend's bedroom. What she found horrified her.

Poor Candlehead lay in her marshmallow bed, the fluffy blankets pulled up to her chin. She lay on her side, curled into a ball, shivering violently. As she approached, she noticed just how awful she looked. Her usually fair, cheery face was awfully pale and twisted with discomfort. All except her cheeks, which were flushed bright red, was white as snow. A thin line of sweat covered her forehead, despite her shivering. Her small jelly bean nose was a much deeper shade than usual; a mix of fuchsia and dark scarlet. Her breathing was raspy and uneven.

Taffyta felt her heart clench in pity… and guilt for ever being angry with her. "Oh Candlehead!" she rushed to her side. "What happened to you?!"

The other girl cracked open her watery green eyes. "T… Taffyta?" her voice was hoarse and frail, rough like sandpaper. "Is that… y-you?" she coughed weakly and whimpered curling up tighter under her single blanket.

"It's me." She murmured soothingly, sitting down beside her. She gently laid her gloved hand on her friend's head, stroking her hair, which was slightly sticky with sweat. "Are you ok?" she felt like smacking herself for asking something so stupid, but Candlehead didn't seem to mind.

"N-No." her voice shook, and Taffyta thought she was going to cry. Candlehead could be very sensitive at times. "I think… I mighta c-caught somethin at…" she took a breath, seemingly fatigued all of a sudden. "At Frosty Rally yesterday." The leader of the Sugar Rush racers couldn't help but find that a little ironic; the girl with a race kart that had six sticks of toasty warm on it, not to mention on her helmet, was the one that caught a cold in the freezing weather. They'd all gone for some friendly competition, as the arcade was closed on weekends and the roster race wasn't until tomorrow.

Suddenly the green haired girl let out a tiny sneeze, a soft little sound that wouldn't be noticeable in even the slightest of crowds. Still, Taffyta smiled sympathetically. "Bless you." Hearing her sniffle miserably, she looked around and reached over to the box of tissues on end table. Taking one, she gently pressed it over her red nose. "Here. Blow." She blew.

Tossing the tissue into the waste basket beside the bed, already overflowing with used kleenex, she asked "Better?"

She managed a nod and hugged her stuffed gummy bear to her chest, whimpering. "Y-Yeah." Her teeth chattered, and Taffyta suddenly got up. Candlehead blinked in confusion as her friend walked away, leaving the room, eyes filling with tears. Why had she left? Didn't she care? Was she afraid of catching whatever she had? Another whimper escaping her raw, sore throat, she buried her face the best she could in her stuffed bear and let a sob escape. She'd hoped she could count on her, but she'd just been proven wrong…

Suddenly, an extra weight was draped over her. Looking up questioningly, sniffling, a tear sliding down one cheek, she saw Taffyta draping another blanket over her, pulling it up to her chin. Candlehead closed her eyes and lay her head back on the pillow, relishing the warmth that suddenly spread through her and sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. The sick little girl blinked open her minty green orbs at the feeling of a hand gently wiping away that one tear. She smiled gratefully, albeit weakly, up at her silver hair friend.

Taffyta suddenly held something up as she slid her stuffed her gloves in the pockets of her pin jacket. A lollipop thermometer hovered just above Candlehead's mouth, and she gave her a smile. "Open up." She opened. The lead of the little racers popped the candy end under her tongue, watching the pink bar slowly slide up on the stick. When it emitted a little beeping sound, she gently took it back. She was alarmed to find it read 104!

"We could bake cupcakes on you!" she exclaimed half-jokingly, half not. "You'd beat an oven in a cooking contest! You're burning up!" she lay her cool hand on her over heated forehead, which felt really, really good. "Poor little Candle…"

She couldn't help quivering under the cool touch, even though it felt really good. Taffyta smiled and gave her the lollipop back; once used, they just reverted into regular old lollipops, so it was a two-in-one deal. "I'll be back in a minute." She gently smoothed her blankets down and fluffed up her pillow a little, sliding the tissues closer. "I'm gonna go see the doctor about this. I promise I'll be right back. Ok?" she nodded weakly. "Good." She settled down beside her, stroking her hair comfortingly, murmuring soothing things.

Once Candlehead's breathing became softer and slower, she smiled. Gently taking the candy out of her mouth, she lay it back on it's wrapper on the bedside table. She stroked her hair a final time, before leaning down and hugging her gently for a moment, careful not to wake her. "Goodnight Candlehead." She whispered as she eased her bedroom door shut. "I promise you'll feel better soon. I'm gonna take care of you."

**So… what did ya'll think? Was it awful? Halfway decent? Anyone? Review please! Even if you hated it, I'd like some feedback! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, it really means a lot! Here's the second chaper, I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**And I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

Candlehead awoke to something cool on her forehead, a nice, pleasant smell in the air that made her mouth water. She still felt positively awful, so snuggled deeper into her blankets, groaning. She found the cool thing to be a damp rag, and smiled weakly. She was glad Taffyta was here to take care of her.

After about ten minutes of lying there and hugging her stuffed bear, there was a sudden knock on her door. Her sleepy green eyes drifted over to the entrance of her room, and she found none other than her silver haired friend standing there, a little bowl in her hands. "Hey Candle." She greeted softly, her voice a soothing gentle murmur as she walked over. "I went to the doctor. He said ta give you this."

She set the bowl on the end table, helping her sit up. The blanket fell down to her lap, so Taffyta could see her pink pajamas, decorated with mint green spots and a candle-topped chocolate cupcake on the chest. Seeing her shiver, she quickly put a blanket around her shoulders, before clambering up onto the bed beside her and laying the bowl in her hands. After making sure she had a firm grip, she slowly drew her hands away.

In the bowl was a pink broth that smelled like numerous candies, which shouldn't of smelt good together, but did. Or, maybe it was just her congestion get in the way; she could barely smell a thing. In it bobbed little pieces of said candy, and she stirred it a little before taking a small spoonful in her mouth. It tasted good, yet different… it must've been sugar free. She didn't doubt it; living in a world literally _made of candy_ or not, lots of sugar when one was unwell was sure to disagree with the stomach.

Taffyta watched as Candlehead slowly ate, not wanting to spill on her favorite pajama suit or blankets. Then they'd need replacing, and that would no doubt chase away the heat she'd acquired from them. She'd had maybe ten sips when suddenly she shoved the bowl into her hands. Taffyta blinked in confusion, but she soon was aware of what was wrong.

The 'Hot Head', as she was sometimes called (which couldn't be more misplaced. Candlehead was probably one of the sweetest Sugar Rush racers, and it was nearly impossible to make her lose her temper), doubled over in a sudden fit of harsh, wet coughing. Taffyta quickly put the bowl aside and didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her.

Poor Candlehead was bent over for a good five minutes, only pausing for a maximum of twenty seconds to attempt to get her breath back. Taffyta rubbed her back gently, heart clenching in pity over and over. Candlehead was like a sister to her; they'd been best friends since the day their game had been plugged in. maybe they were programmed that way, maybe not. But it didn't _feel_ that way.

They had a real bond- Taffyta knew that if, by some horrible miracle, their game was ever unplugged, and their programming was destroyed, she and Candlehead would always be there for each other. The diva loved her, almost as much as she loved racing.

She was special to her, all the racers were. As leader of their little group, it was her job to see everything and everyone was alright at all times. And when things like this came up, it was her job to handle them. In a way, they were like a little family; they were always there for each other, and cared for each other like siblings. They did everything together. And every day, Taffyta took care of them.

When they overshot times on the race tracks, and it got dark, she'd drive with them home. It took up a lot of her time, but anything to take care of her friends. When they got sick, like now, she'd take care of them. When they suffered an accident when racing and had to be taken to the infirmary, she was always the first one there, hugging them if she could, getting them to stop crying should they be hurting badly or just very frightened. One had an intense fear of the doctor's office and anything that had to do with it, and only she knew about it. She wasn't naming names though.

After Candlehead stopped coughing, managing to straighten and wipe her mouth, clearing her throat, Taffyta pulled her into a hug. By now her eyes were streaming, not just from pain, but from the sheer force as well. The poor sick little girl whimpered and couldn't help but sob. She just felt so so _terrible_, the release of a few tears felt good.

Taffyta gently rocked her back and forth, which was kind of difficult considering they were about the same size, but anything to help her little sister. Even though they were both six, Taffyta, as the leader, had always assumed the role of 'big sister', to all of them. She rubbed her back as her arms wrapped around her tightly, face buried in her chest, running her fingers through her silky (albeit slightly tangled) hair, shushing her gently. "Shh… Candle, it's ok. Don't cry… I'm here."

"I- I know." Her voice was choked. "I- I just… I don't-"

"Shh…" she patted her back gently as she looked up at her with teary eyes and a trembling lower lip. "I know ya don't feel good, but you will soon. I'm not going anywhere."

She sniffled against her chest, laying her ear against her so she could hear her heartbeat. "Bu- But what about the rost-ster race t-tomor-row?"

"What about it?" secretly Taffyta wanted more than anything to go, as there was nothing she hated more than missing a race, but Candlehead needed her. "You're sick. And I promise I'll be here the whole time to take care of you."

She smiled up at her gratefully before raising her right hand, her pinky up, all other fingers down. "Pinky promise."

Taffyta didn't hesitate to wrap her little finger around hers. "Pinky promise."

The green haired racer suddenly stifled a yawn behind her hand, and Taffyta smiled. "Why don't you get some more sleep?" she gently pushed her out of the embrace and eased her back into lying down before hopping off the bed. She pulled the blankets up before leaning down and kissing Candlehead's burning forehead in a loving, sisterly way. "You need it to get better."

"Ok…" she curled up to gather warmth as Taffyta gave her her bear. "Thanks Taffy."

"For what?"

"Being here for me." She took a breath and let her eyes close. "You're the best…" her last wid was whispery and slowly drawn out indicating she fallen asleep.

Taffyta smiled at her 'sister'. "Sweet dreams Candle."

**So… how was that? Anyone? I promise I'll get right on chapter three! I'm think about having a couple of the other racers maybe visit her, but votes? Anyone? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Again! Hope ya'll enjoy this, I know I'm enjoying writing it!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

It was late evening when Candlehead woke up again. Her curtains were closed, and the room was darker than she liked. Shifting, she slowly pushed the covers off, as she was a little too warm, and managed to call for her friend. "Taffyta…?" her voice was weak and hoarse, kind of whispery too. "Are… are you still here?" the sudden talking made her cough, but thankfully it was only for a few moments.

She relaxed against her pillow, bringing a hand up to her head. It pounded dully like a hammer in her skull, and she felt dizzy, like a Sweet Seeker was doing laps around her brain as fast as it could.

Suddenly, a nice cool hand was laid on her forehead, the skin soft and smelling lightly of vanilla. She managed to lift her heavy eyes, and smiled gratefully at her 'big sister'. For a moment Taffyta smiled back, before asking "You wanna go to the living room? I made hot chocolate." She nodded. She'd been longing to get out of bed all day, and her legs were getting restless. Being such an active little racer, lying in bed for nearly a whole day was uncomfortable and did all but please her.

"Yeah… I'd like that." So Taffyta took her hands and slowly helped her sit up. Candlehead steadied herself for a moment, swaying slightly, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Slipping her feet into her pink and green slippers, Taffyta slid an arm around her shoulders and helped her stand.

The progress was slow, but eventually, they made it to the cozy little living room. As the sick racer was gently eased onto the couch, she noticed the fire crackling in the hearth, sending a warm, happy glow around the room. She smiled softly as Taffyta draped a blanket around her shoulders, then walking out of the room.

She lay against the arm rest, curling up comfortably. Soon enough, her silver-haired 'sister' came back, carrying a tray with two mugs on it. She lay them before her on the coffee table, before pulling her up. Candlehead leaned on Taffyta's side as she put an arm around her. She handed her her mug, and she gladly sipped it.

It was thick and creamy from pre-melted marshmallows, just the way she liked it. And, if she was correct… ah, there it was! The nice flavor of mint met her taste buds, and she couldn't help smile. Taffyta knew seemingly everything about her, even how she liked her hot coco.

The other girl gladly sipped her own. It was more silky, with a few marshmallows bobbing in it, and it tasted vaguely of vanilla. The two just sat there for a while, Taffyta holding her sister close in a comforting embrace. Candlehead had no complaints, she appreciated this greatly. She was already feeling a little better thanks to her fellow racer and sister figure.

When Taffyta noticed her sister's cup was empty, she gently took it from her and lay it back on the tray, hers following close after. Candlehead laid her head of her shoulder and closed her eyes, thinking a nap sounded nice, the warm embrace and soft crackle of the fire making her sleepy. But, before she could, Taffyta shifted slightly, making her open her eyes.

She held another lollipop thermometer in front of her, giving her a smile. "Come on. Open up and we'll get it over with." She did as she was told. When it beeped, Taffyta gently removed it. "103." Still bad, but it was an improvement from her earlier temperature of 104. Not much of an improvement, but an improvement.

Laying it back on the coffee table, Taffyta scooted down on the couch, till she was leaning against the armrest. Sliding down so she was in a proper sleeping position, she pulled Candlehead closer, so she nestled between her and the back of the couch. She gladly snuggled into her side as the lead of the racers tucked the blanket snugly over her.

"Go to sleep." She instructed. "Ya need it."

She nodded sleepily, feeling Taffyta slip her arm around her. She returned the hug and laid her arm over her, cuddling happily into her sister.

It had been maybe half an hour, when Candlehead hear the soft, whispering lullaby. "_S-U-G-A-R… jump into your racing car… say sugar rush… sugar rush… S-U-G-A-R… jump into your racing car… say sugar rush…_" all of the racers knew that lullaby it was sped up into a faster, more fun speed for the theme song of their game. But she hadn't heard it sung like that in so long… soft and slow and sweet… it soothed her. She was programmed to remember like that. They all were. While both ways were nice, she liked this version better. "_S-U-G-A-R... jump into your racing car… say sugar rush… sugar rush…_"

Taffyta smiled proudly to herself as Candlehead's breathing became soft and gentle yet again. She knew that lullaby would work. It worked on all of them, if they heard it like that.

She waited for a while long, just to make sure she was in a deeper sleep, with a lesser chance of waking up. She didn't want to disturb. Shaking her head, she kissed her forehead again, before slowly, ever-so-slowly, sliding off the couch. She gently slipped her hands under Candlehead's back and right under her knees, before slowly lifting her up. She gave a sleepy sigh and shifted a little but gave no other response.

Sighing in relief, Taffyta hurried to her room, trying not to stumble under the weight. Now, Candlehead wasn't heavy or anything, just with their nearly identical size, it made staying balanced rather hard. When she arrived, she gently laid her down, right near the wall it was pressed against, being extra careful not to make any sudden moves or jolts. When the minty-haired little girl was laid safely on her bed, the other slowly brought the blankets up to her chin. Tucking them over her neatly, she nudged her stuffed bear into her arms, which she subconsciously hugged with a happy sigh.

"Goodnight Candlehead." She slowly climbed in next to her, taking off her helmet and laying it on the floor next to her neatly folded clothes. She'd run home to get her pajamas, so she could stay the night and keep an eye on Candlehead. She slid an arm around her and hugged her close. "Sweet dreams. Love you…"

**Well… how was that? Was it bad? Sorry if it was. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, three chapters in one day!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Enjoy**

Candlehead awoke to a warm beam of sunshine on her face. She was tucked snugly in bed, one blanket more than she remembered tucked over her. She yawned and stretched, struggling to sit up, leaning back against the headboard, wondering. Where was Taffyta?

A knock on the door made her jump a little. Her friend stood in the door, holding a lollipop with a wider-than-usual stick. "Temp time." She announced, walking over to her sister. Used to this by now, Candlehead opened up and let her pop the candy under her tongue. "102.5…" Taffyta mused, reaching over and touching her forehead. She couldn't feel the difference, but hey. As long as it was going down.

Candlehead perked up a little; that was almost two degrees lower than yesterday! "Taffy?"

"Huh? Yeah?" she inquired, handing her back the sugar free sweet.

Candlehead licked it once. "I'm kinda hungry." She coughed a couple times; her throat was still raw and sore. "Can-"

"Already on top a' that." Her big sister skipped out, calling "I'll be right back!" over her shoulder. So Candlehead had no choice but to fluff up one of the pillow behind her back and lean against the headboard, fiddling with her hair, which was all over the place and tangled in more than one place.

Taffyta reappeared a few minutes later, carrying the same tray as the night before. On it rested a cup, plate, and little bowl, silverware arranged neatly on the right side. She laid it on her lap, smiling. "Breakfast-in-bed is served!"

Candlehead smiled widely, grateful to have a friend as great as Taffyta there for her. On it was a blueberry bagel, cut in half with a perfect spread of cream cheese on it, a cup of steaming peppermint tea, and another bowl of that soup from before. She ate happily, her sister constantly reminding her not to eat too fast.

When she was about half done, Taffyta shifted a little. "Candlehead?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I brought a couple of the others here? They've been worried about you."

"Sure!" the slight squeal made her cough.

"Woah!" Taffyta chuckled, though looking sympathetic, and patted her back. "Don't kill yourself!"

She giggled a little, rubbing her throat. "S-Sorry. But yeah, I'd like that."

"Ok then." She gave her a squeeze, then hopped off the bed. "I'll be back soon!"

Left alone in bed, Candlehead finished her breakfast slowly, then set the tray over on the nightstand. A yawn escaping her, she slid back into a lying down position and pulled the blankets up. Might as well get a little more sleep until Taffyta got back with the others.

…

Jubileena and Adorabeezle followed Taffyta up the gumdrop walkway that lead to Candlehead's front door. As she opened, she put a finger to her lips and gave them a serious look; the other two nodded, then tip toed after her. The others would be arriving in a little while; they said they had a few things to do first.

As the trio silently went single-file through the hall, Jubileena, at the back of the short line, paused to look at all the pictures. There were literally thousands plastered on every available space, and all were of the racers. Some were group photos of them all, some of pairs of two posing goofily for the camera, or lying in the grass talking. But all had one thing in common. In every picture, the kids looked immensely happy, grinning widely.

Jubileena could remember taking some of those herself, and could spot herself in a couple as well. The day she won her first race, standing up on the podium and holding the golden trophy cup proudly, beaming uncontrollably. And there was one with her and Citrusella, her… twin, she supposed. She wasn't _quite_ sure what to make of the 'recolors', all she knew was that there were four of them. Citrusella, Nougetsia, Sticky, and Torvald. Her own recolor wore a pretty sapphire blue, but it still left her kind of unnerved to be looking at an almost exact copy of herself. Or… maybe _she_ was the copy? Who knew? Either way, they were still part of their little 'family'.

"Jubi!" a voice called from the room, jolting out of her thoughts and memories.

"Oh!" she started for it, taking one last look at the picture. "Uh, coming!"

She merrily skipped in, but lost her smile when she saw just how awful Candlehead looked. When Taffyta said she was sick, she sure as sugar wasn't kidding! She was awfully pale, her cheeks were unhealthily flushed, her nose was red, her breath was raspy and uneven, and a thin line of sweat covered her forehead.

"Candle!" she exclaimed. "What in the name of cherry pie happened to you?!"

She managed a weak, sleepy giggle. "I think I caught a-" she coughed. "A cold at Frosty Rally yesterday."

"Poor you…" Adorabeezle cooed, reaching over to feel her forehead as they all lined up beside her. "You could melt the Ice Cream Mountains with that fever!"

She laughed weakly, but groaned a little as Taffyta held up yet another thermometer. At least this one was grape, she reasoned with herself, and no long cherry or strawberry. "102." She read, reaching to touch her burning cheek.

Needless to say, Candlehead was the happiest she'd been in the past day or so. With her 'sisters' there, talking to her and making her laugh, working to keep her entertained, her sick day didn't seem so bad.

But alas, she _was_ still sick, something that made her easily exhaustible. After only an hour into their visit, she couldn't stifle a sudden yawn. Jubileena chuckled at this and patted her mint haired sister's hand. "Tired?"

She yawned again. "Uh huh…" Adorabeezle giggled at her response as Taffyta stepped up and helped her up. The other two, however, were insistent upon helping, and gently shoved the leader away, pulling the blanket up together.

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

Candlehead smiled sleepily, curling up, grabbing her gummy bear. "Thanks you guys." Her heavy mint green eyes closed. "For everything…"

Three simultaneous murmurs of "Sweet dreams." Came in response.

**So… how was that? I'll be bringing the other racers in shortly. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! The other racers appear this time! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

Citrusella's tires screeched slightly as she pulled up next to her sisters cherry pie car, nearly identical to her blueberry one. In fact it would have been, had it not been for the color. The others all parked in various places, creating an odd little array of colors, shapes, and sweet treats around Candlehead's house. She had gone home when she heard, whipping her up a blueberry milkshake. Sugar free, of course. While this may have seemed not very helpful, she knew from experience that cool drinks often helped sooth a sore throat. At least, according to Jubileena, who'd had strep throat two years before, and had her mixing milkshakes left and right. It had been quite tiresome, but she'd to anything for her nearly-identical twin. Just as she'd do anything for any of her other 'siblings'.

The racers were just as close as any siblings could hope to be; always doing things together. When they weren't racing, they were usually playing games at the little playground a certain king had set up for them. Or, when the programmed winter set in, scheduled to match human world seasons, and it snowed mystery flavors of ice cream blizzards, they'd gather in someone's house and drink hot chocolate and perhaps stay the night if it were too cold and snowy and windy to drive home. They took care of each other.

She jumped out and headed up the path, behind Rancis and Sticky, the others coming up behind.

When they entered, she couldn't help but bounce right up to her twin, or 'recolor', as was the formal term, and hug her. "Hi Jubi!" she chirped, only to be shushed.

"Shh!" Taffyta scolded, a gloved finger to her lips. "Candle's sleepin!"

"Oh, sorry." She whispered, feeling slightly guilty.

But the sad feeling went away when she felt her ruby red sister return the embrace with a happy, carefully controlled cry of "Hi Trella!" she honestly didn't know where she'd come up with that. But hey, it made her happy, so the blueberry themed racer didn't really mind.

After about an hour of quiet chatting in the living room, a weak, barely audible call came from their sister's bedroom. "Taffy?" it paused for a moment, though the eldest was already on her feet and walking briskly toward the voice. "Beezie? Jubi?" she probably didn't know the others were there yet, but they got up and followed anyway even though they weren't called for.

To say Candlehead was surprised to see all thirteen of her other siblings crowd outside the open doorway shortly after Taffyta came in was an understatement. Like… that she was a fan of her candle.

The others went to come in, but after Swizzle and Citrusella made it, as they were all pushing and struggling to get past, Taffyta was standing in front of them with her arms crossed, and they got the message clearly. No crowding her, no more than two visitors at a time, three counting herself. And it was pretty obvious she had no intention of leaving, judging by the way she plunked herself down on the bed with an indignant, slightly smug, look, arms folded for a moment. Her eyes clearly said '_Go on. You'll get your turns eventually_.' So they all trekked back to the living room, grumbling unhappily amongst themselves.

"Hi Candle…" Cistrusella greeted quietly as she sat down beside her, reaching to feel her forehead.

"Hey Trella…" she coughed. "What're you guys all…" she stopped to take a breath; being sick left her so fatigued! She couldn't even finish a sentence without having to stop and catch her breath! "All doing here?"

"Visitin you!" Swizzle said, patting her cheek, in a slightly over-smothering way that he knew probably irked her a little. However, his little sister held her tongue and instead allowed the soft touch; it actually felt kind of good, soothing and comforting.

"Yeah!" the blueberry girl agreed. "I… I brought you something." She suddenly looked a little shy, and held out the milkshake glass. "Sorry it's not mint. I know it's your favorite, but I'm just no good with any other flavors that aren't blueberry! I get it if you don't want it, I just wanted to help and-" as she babbled on, she failed to notice the 'youngest' of the siblings struggling to sit up with the help of her brother.

Candlehead had always been the 'baby' of them all, for her carefree, silly ways, even for a six year old. It was their job to take care of her and make sure her careless goofiness didn't get her into trouble or injured. She didn't really mind, she liked the attention, and it made her feel so incredibly special. Plus… it was fun to make up nicknames for them, which she knew annoyed them all, but they couldn't get mad at her. And then the others usually picked up on them, but they couldn't get mad then either, cuz they'd protest 'Well don't look at me. _Candle_ came up with it.', or something like that. For instance, Adorabeezle sometimes went by Beezie, Jubileena by Jubi, Taffyta was Taffy, and so on.

The sick little girl put her arms around her sister, giving her a happy hug. She was instantly quieted and hugged back, holding the glass out for Swizzle to take. "Thanks Trella." She spoke, ear pressed against her chest so she could hear her heartbeat.

"Oh… uh, no problem." She'd been half-expecting a negative reaction, but she knew deep down that sweet little Candlehead was far too nice to do something like that. "So… you like it?"

She managed a giggle. "Trella, mint is my _favorite_ flavor, not the only-" she coughed a few times into a closed fist, not wanting to risk contaminating her siblings, should this be contagious. Sometimes things like this were, sometimes they weren't. "Only thing I'll eat!"

"Oh, good!" she gently detached her, and she let herself back up until she was leaning against the headboard. She took the glass from Swizzle, now seated beside her, and gave it to her ill sister. She took it with her pale, slightly shaky hands, and slowly brought the straw up to her lips. She took a small sip and swallowed cautiously, before promptly sighing with relief. The cool, icy drink numbed her throat, and felt absolutely amazing…

"Thanks Trella."

"No problem."

Swizzle tapped on her shoulder, and the minty haired girl turned to her big brother. He held out a little bottle to her, and she took a moment to read the label. Cherry bomb candies! They were her favorite, they reminded her of the special power up only _she_ could activate on the race track. They were the type that exploded and fizzled in your mouth, with bursts of delicious flavors of all kinds. She didn't notice the label nearer the bottom. These candies were infused with medicine; they all knew, if there was anything Candlehead would protest to, it was taking her medicine.

"You want one?"

"Sure!" so he popped off the lid and handed her one. She gladly took it and dropped it in her mouth, and pretty soon, it was fizzing and popping, making her giggle every time it made a little jump. "Thanks Swizz!"

They talked for a while longer, before Taffyta announced "Kay guys. Visiting hour's over." Her smile was teasing, but firm. "It's the others turn."

"Aw… fine." So the blueberry girl and twisty lollipop boy exited the room, waving goodbye to their sisters and bidding friendly farewells, wishing her cheerful "Hope you feel better!"

When they arrived back, the others were talking about random this and that, but when the two arrived, it immediately became absolutely silent. They shared wide eyed, competitive looks, before bolting for the way the others had come, competing fiercely for who would get the next visit.

**So… how was that? No too bad, I hope? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back! Hope ya'll like this one!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Enjoy!**

When the wave of twelve arrived, all eager for their visit, they were horrified at what they saw. Candlehead was on the ground, sprawled carelessly, her breathing labored and raspy, coming in sharp, desperate coughs, spawning an awful, heart wrenching cough from deep in her chest. "Candle!" they all rushed to her.

Rancis lay his forearm across her forehead, accessing the heat as the others checked her over. After a few moments, he became aware of a slight wetness on his arm, almost like… the peanut butter cup themed boy yelped and drew back, looking at his chocolate jacket sleeve in surprise and horror. The chocolate was starting to melt, gooey and drippy.

"She _melted_ it?!"

"Somebody get the doctor!"

"Taffyta!"

"Forget it!" the eldest shrieked impulsively. "I'm not leaving her!"

"You're the fastest!" Minty insisted. "You have to!"

She set her face in a determined frown. "I'm on it." And she was gone.

As the eldest of the siblings tore out of the driveway and started making her way toward the town as fast her car could carry her, the engine thrust into full throttle, the others all helped hoist her up. A few working to drag her out of the warm house, knowing fresh, cooler air would help, Jubileena, Snowanna, and Adorabeezle gathered a collection of pillow to set her on.

Sticky, Torvald, and Minty hurried to the kitchen freezer, grabbing as much as ice they could and practically burying her under it. A little over the top perhaps, but they _were_ just kids.

Rancis, kneeling protectively next to her with Swizzle and Gloyd, ordered "Jubileena! Get the thermometer!" she didn't even give a response, tearing back into the house. "And a wet cloth!" he called after her.

Their sister looked worse than they ever remembered. She was whimpering and crying softly, tossing and turning uncomfortably on her pillows, her hair soaked, clothes sticking to her with sweat. And her _coughing_… it was something else. It was heart wrenching, whole body jerking with every awful release, nearly forcing her to sit up every time.

"I got it!" Rancis took the lollipop from his cherry-themed sister and carefully put it under Candlehead's tongue. They watched as the pink bar went up at an alarming rate, stopping at-

"106?!"

The other eleven gasped. With a fever like that… she'd have to be hospitalized! And… not to mention that it could kill her. They didn't know if Sugar Rush racers would regenerate; there was no reason for it to be programmed into their codes. After all, there weren't 'lives', like most games. If someone died… it could be forever. Things like that had to be in the code, otherwise they just didn't happen, plain and simple.

As they all knelt beside her, Adorabeezle gently scrubbing the cold rag, every fiber soaked with ice water, they could only hope Taffyta arrived soon with the medics.

…

The thirteen kids watched with horror as those two donuts lifted Candlehead into the ambulance. Taffyta had arrived back not long ago, and the doctor had inspected her briefly. Apparently, her heart rate was highly abnormal, her lungs were over working themselves with all the coughing, and her temperature had spiked to critical levels. As soon as the big car pulled away, they were in their own and chasing after it.

To say they were upset when they weren't allowed to be with her as she was taken into another room to be treated was an understatement.

"But we _have _to!" Taffyta demanded, nearly in tears, arms crossed and stamping her foot down. "She-"

"Needs to be alone so she can be treated." the nurse interrupted gently. "Don't worry honey, she'll be fine." But even as she said it, she wasn't too able to believe it. That little girl was in critical condition, it would actually be a miracle if she got out of here with minimum bodily damage… or alive.

The other twelve watched as their big sister came over to them, hanging her head, hands folded. They shared uneasy looks; seeing their usually so fearless and confident leader look so vulnerable… it scared them.

"Uh… d- don't worry Taffy." Sticky said as she slumped down beside her, reaching over to pat her arm. "You heard her, she'll be fine."

"I-" her breath caught on a silent, undetectable sob. "…I hope you're right…"

…

It wasn't till late evening that they got any news. Candlehead was going to have to stay, and they'd all have to go home. Unhappy about it, but King Candy (who'd arrived earlier to inspect their absence at the Random Roster Race and sudden activity at the hospital), gently commanded they all leave. He'd already made them come to the race, because if not, there'd be no roster on the game, and no one would be able to play their game.

Not wanting to drive them all home, Taffyta invited them to stay at her house. They gladly obliged, though all went to their own homes to get their pajamas first, and soon, she'd helped them all set up beds and things, places to sleep around the living room. As she had a double bed, Jubileena would be sharing her room.

While the cherry girl got used to the new bed arrangement, Taffyta went to bid the others a goodnight, giving them each a hug and a comforting coo of "Sweet dreams."

When she arrived back, Jubileena was sitting at the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the edge, hands folded in her lap as she swung her feet. "Jubi?" she jumped a little. "Time to go to bed."

"I… I know." Her voice was lacking that bubbly cheerfulness it usually did. "Taffy?" she asked as she scooted over, her sister clinging in beside her.

"Hm?" she took off her helmet and laid it on the nightstand.

"Is…" she gulped as tears came to her eyes. "Is Candlehead gonna die?"

Taffyta looked over at her in surprise as she began to cry, covering her eyes with her eyes. "Oh no… Jubi, no." she reached over and gathered her in a hug. "Shh… that won't happen." She soothed as she sobbed into her.

"Pr- Promise?" her voice was choked.

"I promise." She gave her a tight squeeze. Hearing her whimper, she continued on with the gentle murmuring. "Shh… it's ok, it's alright." Despite this, tears began to brim in her own eyes. But she blinked them back; had to stay strong for the others, keep them reassured. "The doctors'll take care of her. She'll be home sooner than you think."

She sighed against her, the sound sleepy and slow, when the silver haired leader of the racers realized she'd fallen asleep. Smiling softly, she gently laid her down, before reaching onto the bedside table and turning off the lamp. Sliding further down into the sponge cake bed, she pulled the blanket up. "Goodnight guys…" she whispered. "I love you all…" she just hoped her youngest sister would be there in the morning so she could tell her the same thing.

**So… what do you think? Got a little request to give a sudden turn; didja see that comin? Yeah, don't think I'm too good at intense things like that, but hey, I tried. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm **_**back**_**! Yay! See, I toldja all I'd be back! Yay! Hope ya'll like this!**

**Oh, and I know this is totally random, but has anyone seen Monsters University?! It's **_**awesome**_**! I've loved Monster Inc. since I was a little girl, and when I found out they were making a prequel, I was **_**so**_** excited! It's a great movie, and I'm considering making a one shot and/or story for it. Should I go for it? Don't worry, I **_**will**_** keep undating this. Oh, and for those Princess/President fans, I have a surprise for you…**

Candlehead woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was soft and plenty comfortable, sure, but it wasn't hers. And that frightened her.

Her mint green eyes fluttered open and she yawned slightly, bringing a hand up to her mouth. She felt a slight weight dragging her wrist down, and found with alarm that she had an IV in her wrist. She whimpered slightly and shifted around, green eyes growing large, filling with fear and sadness. Where was she? What was going on? The last thing she remembered… her brothers and sisters worried, murmuring voices around her, something old on her forehead, then… nothing. Nothing at all. It went absolutely black.

She swallowed down a bit of her fear- freaking out did her no good. She looked around, out the window; it was kind of dark. It was more that dark bluish black the sky turned before the sun fully rose, when it was _just_ light enough to see if you squinted, but still enough to be considered dark. Five in the morning.

She whimpered and snuggled down into the blankets. She never liked the dark; her cupcake night light usually kept her fears at bay, but here, it was dark and scary. Not teddy gummy bear either. As she whimpered again, sniffling, eyes welling up, she heard a rap on the window.

"Mmm…?" she hesitantly brought her head out from under the blankets, just enough to let her eyes peak over the edge. She watched, awed and a bit scared, as a small fist no bigger than hers, knocked sharply on the glass again. Who could that be? Perhaps it was Taffyta, sneaking in to see her? Or maybe Gloyd, pulling another prank? But no, they both ought to be in bed at this hour- in fact, _all_ of her siblings would. They were programmed to sleep an hour till their coded sun came up. So who in the world could that be? They were the only human characters in the game, except…

She shuddered and whimpered again. "Th- The _glitch_!" she squeaked out. She was terrified of 'the glitch'. She didn't even know if it had a given name, but perhaps it could have named itself. She didn't know a thing about it, only that her big sister insist she stay away from it. It was dangerous, it wasn't programmed, it wasn't natural- why should she _not_ be afraid? She felt just the tiniest bit bad for being judgy like that- as the youngest and sweetest of them all, she tried to see the good in everybody. Even her sometimes bossy big sister. B-But the _glitch_… she was scared to death of her.

She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut when a peculiar feeling came over her. Suddenly her blood ran cold and she shuddered violently, and for a moment, she could see nothing but a bright, vibrant blue, and she was frozen. She couldn't move. It was like her coding had suddenly been disturbed. What…

She was aware of the window sliding open as it happened again, whimpering, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. She wanted out of this place, back home in _her_ cozy bed, racing with her big brothers and sisters! She wanted out of here!

As it happened yet again, there was an amused sound, and a spunky, unfamiliar voice said "Jeez. You got it _bad_, girly."

She felt her face grow hot at the comment poking fun at her. When it stopped, she wiped her teary eyes and looked over… coming face to face with _her_.

She squealed and lurched back, making her IV tighten painfully and yank on her arm. "O- Ow…" she whimpered, rubbing along her sore wrist. She could only watch as the glitch came closer, shaking, terrified. Then the glowing and frozen feeling came back.

Vanellope watched as the other girl glitched, glowing bright blue and becoming momentarily pixilated, twitching. She'd watched secretly in curiosity as they rushed her to the hospital, and she'd just been _dying_ to know why. What could she say, she had a strong sense of curiosity. And she knew this would be the only time she could see her. With luck, Candlehead would think it a dream or the doctors would blame it on feverish delirium or something.

She took a worried step closer. "Hey… are you ok?"

"N- _No_!" she moaned. "It- it _hurts_."

"I know." She responded, shoving her hands in her hoody pocket. Glitching _was_ quite painful, but she'd grown used to it overtime, and found it no longer so much as fazed her. "Hey… I think I might be able to help."

"H-" the other girl choked on a sob, now hopelessly crying, both from fear and pain combined. "How?"

"Well…" she couldn't really explain. She just knew she could. She'd once come across a honey suckle flower (which produced real honey there in Sugar Rush), that was sick or something. It was 'glitching', twitching and turning blue. She took pity on it, even if it _was _just a plant. It looked half wilted and sad, honey dripping off it's petal like tears. All the other flowers were growing far away from it, in a large circle, as if purposefully avoiding it. It reminded Vanellope a lot of herself.

So she walked right up to that flower, making sure to step on as many of the snobby ones as possible, and sat down beside it. She gently touched it's petals, cupping her hand against them. For a moment she stared at them, waiting… a glitch came a few seconds later. For a moment she was paralyzed, but when I finally died down, she could almost _feel_ herself sucking up twice as much glitch power. She fell away, dazed. When she regained her strength, she sat up and found the flower up and looking perfectly, no longer glitching every few seconds. So she figured, it she could take the glitching out of the flower, maybe she could do the same with Candlehead.

"C'mere." She held out one hand, and Candlehead impulsively flinched away. "I won't hurt you." The other girl slowly removed her arm, hiding her eyes, to look up at her that could beat a kicked puppy in a contest for the saddest, most afraid eyes. "I _promise_."

"P- Promise?" she squeaked.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, but forced herself to be patient. "I promise. Now are we gonna do this or not?"

"Oh, um…"she hesitantly began to put out her hand, the limb shaking slightly. Vanellope rolled her eyes again and surged forehead, connecting their palms. The other girl gasped and tried to pull away, but she held fast. Then she closed her eyes and waited.

While they waited, Candlehead swallowed thickly. "U- Um… wh-what's your- your uh, um- I mean-"

"I'm Vanellope."

"Oh, yeah! Ok! Vanellope…" she said it slowly, trying it out in her mouth. "That's kinda pretty."

Looking up in surprise, having been focusing on their interlocked hands, waiting. "Y- Ya do. Really?"

"Well sure!" she chirped, coughing lightly off to the side a couple times. "I don't lie. Well… except when I told Rancis his hair looked fine when Gloyd died it hot pink and broke all his mirrors…"

Vanellope howled with laughter. "I would give a gold coin to see that!"

Candlehead giggled. "Yeah? I think-"

She didn't get to finish, as suddenly, Vanellope glitched. She turned a brighter blue than usual, and for a moment, their connection stayed, both glowing and shaking. Then Vanellope was blown back.

Candlehead gasped as she was flown across the room. "A- Are you ok."

"…I'm good." She replied dazedly, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Don't _think_ I broke nothin…"

The green haired girl grinned. "That's good, me neither." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Think I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Kay, you do that." Vaneloppe headed for the open window again. "Oh, and Hot Head?" she smirked at herself and hoisted herself up onto the window sill, swinging her legs over, grinning over her shoulder. "This never happened." Then she was gone.

For a moment, Candlehead could only stare. Then she waved slightly. "B'Bye… Vanellope."

**Well? Was this decent enough, I hope? Please review!**

**SURPRISE! Vanellope's here! Hope ya'll like that!**


End file.
